They're Always There
by daughter of athena 2000
Summary: What happens when Ethan takes Bree on her first date? Will she live happily ever after, or will the date take a sudden turn? (More characters than listed.)


AN: So, first off, I hope you guys like this. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen when Ethan took Bree on her first date. Hopefully this will be okay. So thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Bree's PoV:

I'm so excited. Why? BECAUSE I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH ETHAN TODAY! EEK! I watched as Tasha carefully curled my hair to make it look nice. She had already applied my makeup after I had gotten dressed. Originally, I was going to get ready on my own, but when I woke up this morning, I was so nervous that I couldn't do anything right. So it was Tasha to the rescue. Thank God I have a step-mom.

"And, there," Tasha said as she finished the last curl. I looked into the mirror with Tasha, and I don't want to brag, but I looked beautiful. Tasha had done a great job. And I told her just that.

"Sweethart, it was my pleasure. This is your first date, and I want it to be really special," she said.

"Tasha, you did a great job, like I said before, but what if Ethan doesn't like it? What if my dress isn't right, or my makeup or hair isn't right? What if I screw everything up? Tasha, I don't know if I can do this," I replied nervously.

She smiled slightly before answering with, "Bree, you look absolutely gorgeous. Stunning, really. And Ethan will love everything about you, inside and out. Don't worry, it's normal to be nervous for any date, ESPECIALLY your first date. You'll be fine. You won't mess up, and from what I've heard, Ethan is a really great guy. And if he ends up being a jerk, you've got two bionic brothers and one normal but feisty brother to beat him up. Just relax, and you'll be fine."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang at that second. "MOM, BREE, ETHAN'S HERE!" I heard Leo call.

"Alright. You ready, sweetie?" Tasha asked, adjusting my hair once more.

I took a deep breath and nodded confidently. "I'm ready."

With that we walked out of the room we were in and down the stairs. Tasha went before me, and once she reached the bottom, I came down. Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase, Leo, and Ethan were all standing in the living room talking. They all looked at me as I came down, and their reactions were priceless.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

Wow. Bree looked stunning. Wait- Bree, stunning, teenage boy, car?! Oh no, I am NOT letting my little girl go on a date in that!

Adam's PoV:

Bree looked really pretty! But I don't know if I want her going out with Ethan in a car with that dress on.

Chase's PoV:

Bree looked gorgeous, and I say that in a brotherly way, of course. But there is no way that I'm letting her get in a car with a teenage boy looking like that. True, the dress wasn't really that short or revealing, but it ended just above her knees, and I know how a teenage boy thinks.

Leo's PoV:

Bree looked beautiful, but I'm not letting my sister in a car with a guy while she looks THAT beautiful.

Bree's PoV:

I stood nervously at the base of the stairs as Ethan walked over to me.

"Wow. Bree, you look, amazing," he said.

I blushed at his comment as I said, "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to take, which I did.

We walked to the door and Ethan opened it for me.

"Have her back by ten," Mr. Davenport said to Ethan.

"Yes sir," Ethan answered politely.

We walked out the door and to his car. He opened the door for me, and once we were both in, we drove off and began our date.

AN: I'm not really good at the whole "writing the date scene" thing, seeing as I'm more of a tomboy, so I hope you don't mind. I will tell you that Ethan was a perfect gentleman on their date.

Bree's PoV:

I sighed quietly as we drove into my parking lot at 9:55.

"Thanks Ethan. I had a really great time. I wish tonight didn't have to end," I said to him as he turned off the car.

"Me either, but it's not over yet. I have one more surprise for you," he responded. He then set his hand on my thigh and slowly slid it up as he started to kiss me.

"Ethan, can we stop? I don't really feel comfortable with this," I said.

He looked at me and said harshly, "Well, this isn't about what you want, it's about what I want. And what I want is to have sex with you. And I will. Right here, right now. Don't worry, babe. I can do this in four minutes."

He then forced himself onto me again, and I pushed him away roughly.

"Don't talk to me or come near me ever again, you jerk!" I yelled.

I then clambered out of the car as quickly as I could and ran inside, tears streaming down my face. I don't know why I'm crying, I just know that I am. Part of me thinks it's because someone who I was pretty close to, believe it or not, had just tried to rape me. I quietly walked in, wiping away my tears. Thankfully, they had stopped.

I saw my brothers playing a video game together, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha having coffee in the kitchen together, talking.

"Bree, how was your-" Mr. Davenport started, but he cut himself off. His eyes were wide, and he was just staring at my neck.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Young lady, is that a hickey that I see on your neck?!" he asked in a calm but eerie tone.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" I asked. I rushed to the closest mirror and saw a purplish bruise like mark on my neck. I gingerly laid my hand on it, then I broke down crying. I fell into a heap on the floor, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha ran to me quickly, my brothers following closely behind.

"Bree, sweethart, what's wrong?" Tasha asked. They were all kneeled around me now.

"I didn't agree for Ethan to give me a hickey. W-when we pulled up, I told him that I had a great time, and he said that he did too. Then he said that he had one more surprise left, and h-he tried to r-rape me!" I sobbed. My family froze for a second, then they all brought me into a huge hug.

After a few minutes, we broke apart. "I'm going to bring her to my sewing room and try to calm her down, okay." I heard Tasha say. I felt her arms wrap gently around me again, and she helped me up off of the floor. She helped me walk upstairs to the sewing room. Thankfully, my old bed was still in there, so we sat down together on it.

I just sobbed and sobbed as Tasha comforted me. This went on for awhile until I calmed down. Then she led me down stairs where the rest of my family was waiting. I saw my brothers sitting on the couch, their heads in their hands. When they heard us come in, they looked back at us. I walked (by myself) to the couch. They hugged me for awhile. Then it was Leo's turn to hug me, then Mr. Davenport's. After all the hugging was over, we all sat down in the living room together and watched a movie. See, this is the best thing about my family. Their always there.

AN: I hope this was alright, and I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do. Later! :p


End file.
